amor entre amigos
by twilight y flash love
Summary: lean


Amor entre amigos

Prov de twiligth

Es raro cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo aquel que te conoce mejor que tu propia familia es difícil poder confesarlo duele ver a tu amigo con otra y fingir felicidad por el solo se siente una apuñalada en el corazón soy twiligth sparkle y estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo flash sentry lo conozco desde los 5 años fue mi único amigo hasta los 15 ahora ha paso un año desde que el me dejó de helar y todo por su novia susent shimer aquella chica mentirosa me aparto de el por su culpa estoy sola bueno no es cierto tengo amigas y son las mejores pero a peor de eso me siento sola no tengo con que hablar de mis problemas familiares no habla de eso con ellas el único que contaba eso era el y ahora solo guardo ese dolor recodar lo que paso como todo empezó ahora lo sabrán

Fin del prov de twiligth

Era un día tranquilo en canderlot high una chica de cabello azul oscuro con dos franjas una rosa y una morada se encontraba pacíficamente en su casillero en ese momento un chico de cabello azul le tapo los ojos

-flash por favor -decía twiligth

- ahh como supiste – decía flash

- flash soy tu mejor amiga –decía twiligth

- si es cierto twi tengo que contarte algo –decia flash

-asi que es – decía twiligth emocionada

-tengo novia – decía flash feliz

- que – decía twiligth

- si se llama susent bueno te dejo – decía flash

Flash se fue dejando a twiligth sola después de horas twiligth no vio a flash estaba muy preocupada era hora del almuerzo twi esperaba a flash pero este nunca llego en la salida flash ya se había ido twilight se fue sola a casa así pasaron los días y meses era un dia normal twiligth estaba en patio leyendo cunado de pronto vio a susent con un chico decidió ver y para la sorpresa de esta vio a susent besando al chico esto le molesto y fue con flash pero susent se dio cuenta de esto

-Flash -decía twiligth

-Twi pasa algo –decía flash

-Es susent estaba besando a otro –decía twiligth

-Que –decía flash

En ese momento llego susent

-flash no es cierto ella quiere separarnos –decía susent llorando

- que no es cierto –decía twiligth

Después de unos minutos

-como pudiestes ser así creí que eras mi amiga –decía flash molesto

-pero lo somos flash eres mi mejor amigo –decía twiligth

-era no quero ser tu amigo nunca mas – decía flash

-que pero por que –decía twiligth triste

- eres una mentirosa – decía flash

-flash no te mentí –decía twiligth llorando

Flash se fue dejando a twiligth sola y llorando susnet solo vio a twi con una sonrisa burlona

Prov de twiligth

Y así fue como nuestra amistad termino desde ese día me sentí sola perdía a mi mejor amigo que también era el chico que amaba lloraba cada noche por todo un año solo recodaba los bellos momentos que vivimos el día que lo conocí y el día que me enamore de el oculto este inmenso amor

Fin del prov

Era un día normal en canderlot flash había terminado con susent ya que la vio con otro estaba solo no hbia nadien que lo consolara

-soy un idiota – decía flash

Flash saco una foto de el y twiligth juntos

-como pude tratarte asi - decía flash

Flash decido de nuevo recuperar a su amiga mejor dicho a la chica que amaba se había dado ceunta muy tarde de lo que el sentía por el se dirigio ala cafetería donde estaba con sus amigas

-twiligth espero que me perdones me comparte como un idiota no me di cuanta de lo mucho que te amo –decia flash

En ese momento toco su gutara y empezó a cantar

-flash Letra de Un Siglo Sin Tí

Mil y una historia me he inventado

Para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado

Y no te das cuenta que

Yó no encuentro yá que hacer

Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero

Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio

Pero quién me iba a decir

Que sin tí no sé vivir

Y ahora que no estás aquí

Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

Si te he fallado te pido perdón de

La única forma que sé,

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

Para cuando decidas volver;

Porque nunca habrá nadie

Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiando mi vida

Me has hecho crecer

Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin ti...

Mil y una historia me he inventado

Para demonstrarte que he cambiado

Ya lo que pasó, pasó

Rescatémos lo que no unió

Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores

Solo yó te pido que ahora me perdones

Pero quién me iba a decir

Qué difícil es vivir

Y ahora que no estás aquí

Me doy cuenta cuánta falta me haces

SI te he fallado te pido perdón de la

única forma que sé,

abriendo las puertas de mi corazón,

para cuando decidas volver

Porque nunca habrá nadie

que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida

Me has hecho crecer

Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin tí...

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda

llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida

Me has hecho crecer

Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Cuanta falta me haces!

Si te he fallado te pido perdón

De la única forma que sé;

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

Para cuando decidas volver

Porque nunca habrá nadie

Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida

Me has hecho crecer

Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un siglo es un día sin tí...

Si te he fallado te pido perdón

De la única forma que sé,

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

Para cuando decidas volver

Porque nunca habrá nadie

Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Twiligt solo escucho antena la canción flash termino de cantar en ese momento twiligth lo abrazo y beso

Prov de twiligth

Ese día fue al mas hermoso de todos al fin estaba a su lado y esta vez seria para siempre han paso 8 años desde ese entonces ahora tengo 23 años y mi vida es maravillosa estoy casada con mi mejor amigo tenemos un hermoso hijo se parece mucho ambos después de y todo lo malo al fin el sol salió para mi y esta vez nunca se ocultara de nuevo

Fin del prov

Espero que les guste


End file.
